Bundle of joy Not!
by I.am.Hollow
Summary: Sesshomaru knew to never mess with his wife, when he married Rin. Now that she's with child and hormonal at that, he'd never ever wish to mess with her, even if his life depended on it. Will contain short and mostly fun drabbles of Sesshomaru's journey to fatherhood. A sequel (of sorts) to What's mine is yours. But what's mine is mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosaji! Thanks a bunch! I was actually secretly praying to reach at least a hundred reviews on my fics when i finish them. And you just helped me nailed it without you knowing. I was grinning from ear to ear when I saw my mail and saw the notification messages telling me you reviewed! Im so happy! So again, thanks! Readers like you make me one satisfied amateur writer. :)**

**.**

**And so, Hi guys! As promised, here's the first chapter on the short fun drabbles on Sesshomaru's journey to fatherhood and Rin's 'hormonal' pregnancy. :)**

**I decided on making a separate fic for this, I figured, so it would not obscure the ending of WMIYBWMIM. And thus, the title, "Bundle of Joy. Not!"**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as I did in writing. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: You reap what you sow**

Sesshomaru has always had a different level of respect for mothers. Carrying another being inside of you for nine months, giving birth, and raising that child is no easy task. And that's one reason to thank Kami for being a man.

He knew how giving birth is a tedious thing. The labor alone proves more than exhausting. Much more when you are carrying a youkai inside of you. As a young boy, he's heard stories of his mother's difficulties when she had him. And he could only wish Rin hadn't had to go through such pain.

She's in her third week now. In the first week, she could smell food from a mile away. She craved bizarre choices that some he's not even sure is edible. Then there were odors she couldnt stand. There was a time too that she hated the smell of his hair. What does that even had to do with her pregnancy?

The sickness that plagued her every morning had subsided, but her sense of smell still proves to be a problem. How she's handling it is beyond him. Everyday he finds himself admiring her even more. He had a whole new level of respect for her.

And in the days to come he'd soon learn that her hightened sense of smell, would prove to be more a problem than he first thought.

.

As peace was restored to the respective kingdoms, so is the everyday life on the countryside. Laborers, merchants, travellers, tourists and the locals alike are going on about their usual day-to-day life like nothing happened.

Sesshomaru also resumed his duties. He is still after all, the lord of the western kingdom.

"Did you wait long?" He leaned down and kissed Rin on the forehead. There had been some disturbance on one of the neighboring villages that required his personal attendance. The patrols are growing tiresome that he came home later than usual.

"Yes." She replied in a sultry manner. Her moods had been sour the past days. But he let it slide for the love of her.

He proceeded to his wardrobe to change clothes so he could join her in bed.

"You smell of flowers." She stated. And in a rather suspicious way too. These past few days she's been insinuating things. Albeit unconciously, he figured.

"We happened upon a meadow. You'll love the place. I'll bring you there sometime." He answered.

_It's always a different reason everyday. _Rin can't help but think.

"You always smell of flowers." She insisted. "And not the kind that grows on meadows."

_Did she just accuse me of being unfaithful? _"Rin." He warned. He could feel his patience slipping.

"You don't touch me anymore. You always go home tired. You just go directly to sleep."

"Not this subject matter again." He could feel a vein pop somewhere. How could he even possibly start to explain that he couldnt possibly touch her because she's too frail? She's not really showing yet. They could make love. But he knew she's still weak. If only she knew how much he wanted her. And how much he's holding back.

She started tearing up that the words he wanted to say to berate her got stuck in his tongue and never got out.

"It's like you dont want me anymore." A tear slipped down her cheek.

There goes the emotional blackmail.

"You really are pregnant." Much to his chagrin. He could imagine Jaken lecturing him on the complexities of womanhood.

"You take this lightly! Get out!" She just threw a tantrum. Great. "I dont want to share beds!"

"Alright." Not wanting to upset her even more, he resigned to her request. _Absurd request._ But he knew better than voice his thoughts. And the door closed behind him.

Rin blinked at his answer. _Wait, what? He __didnt even refuse! _

_._

She started this. But damn Kami, she couldnt sleep.

She had been tossing and turning in bed the whole night. She got so used to being cuddled to his warmth that she didnt realize it would be difficult.

The next morning she woke up pretty late and with dark circles around her eyes that her attendant couldnt help but voice out her concern. She was only able to fall asleep due to exhaustion.

The following night was the same. But she stood her ground.

.

She lie awake again tonight. She got out of bed and decided to finish the pitcher of warm milk the servant brought especially for her. She hoped it worked its magic.

When she got back to bed, she found his mokomoko lying there.

Her heart fluttered.

He knew she couldnt sleep without him beside her. But he always acted stoic during their meals.

She dashed to the bed and hugged the white bundle of fur.

"Idiot." She wanted the real thing. But this would have to do for now. And she found herself drifting off to dreamland for the first time in days.

.

The morning rays of sun had entered her windows when she finally woke. She's never felt so rested. She felt warm lips touch hers. When she opened her eyes there was no one there. When she turned, his side of the bed was cold. His mokomoko gone.

The next night, the same thing happened. When she got out of the bath, there it was, his mokomoko waiting for her.

This was her fault. But he stood his ground too. This was silly really. And now that she's realized it, she was too shy to approach him and ask for apology. So the days let on with her sleeping alone at night and waking up to light kisses in the morning, without seeing him once.

.

When she finally couldnt take it anymore, she mustered the courage to talk to him at dinner. But the border patrols had taken longer than usual. He was returned to the palace late.

When he got back he was surprised to see her sitting on his bed.

"Why are you still awake at this hour?"

He didnt even call her name. She missed him addressing her by her name.

"I couldnt sleep."

He motioned to summon his mokomoko but she stopped him.

"I never did thank you for-." She stopped herself and shook her head. What is she doing. She should just say it without going around the bush. "Thank you. And Im sorry. I know Im giving you difficulties. Im letting my emotions get the best of me." She started to weep. She sniffed back the tears.

"Tonight I want you to come to bed with me." She fidgeted._ What if he said no? _

And he really did want to say no just to punish her but he was at his limit too.

"And tomorrow?" He sounded hopeful.

"Tomorrow too." She looked anywhere but him.

"And the night after next?"

"Yes." She raised her head to look him in the eye. "I dont want to sleep separately anymore. Its just no good without you."

"And?" He teased.

"Dont leave even if I tell you too." She stomped her feet as she crossed her arms across her chest.

He smiled. "Come here, Rin."

That did it for her. If not for her condition, she would have jumped over to him. She settled for small steps. But he met her halfway.

He held her in a tight embrace.. After several minutes, she suddenly felt sleepy. She let out a yawn. "Lets send you to bed now."

She didnt argue anymore. She found herself already drifting to sleep.

He laid her on bed. He changed clothes and followed suit. She cuddled close to his warmth. And she murmured, her eyes half-closed. "I missed you."

And he kissed her long and hard in response. That was more than enough to tell her that he did too.


	2. note :)

**Please take note of the chapter titles:**

i know a lot got confused on the back stories i put up on WMIYBWMIM. I specifically placed the word 'ancestry' to indicate it a flashback on the past. Example: Ancestry: Sands of time or Ancestry: Tales of old or Ancestry: Eons more.

I know the chapters were obviously written in a rush, I dont blame you guys for getting confused. I sometimes am a scatter-brain. But i hope you at least read the notes i put out to help you ease into the story too.

To understand this fic, one must read the other one first.

The characters may be too OOC at times too. You are warned.

**TheWord:** I apologize for giving you a headache. Im sorry that i forgot to write a very much needed note before posting the first chapter. On my fanfic, What's mine is yours, but what's mine is mine, Sesshomaru isnt a daiyokai. I made him half-human, half-demon. So, yeah, technically, the child rin is carrying is a quarter of sorts.

That part you pointed out "she what if he said no?" Is a typo error. Im using my mobile phone in updating the chapters. When i zoom in and out of the webpage to cut and paste from my SMEmo app, sometimes it cuts the words without me noticing it. I already edited that before i read your review. But again im sorry. I do stick up with the tenses. I use dots/periods and spaces as line breaks since i couldnt use the control keys (Shift+enter) for line breaks since im not using keyboards and a desktop for that matter, Im using my phone.

This also goes out **to my other readers:**

I know you guys already know this problem of mine. There's been a ton of typo and grammatical errors in all my fics. I do go over the chapters again and again after i've posted it. And I do make corrections every now and then even if i've received reviews already. If you guys think its half-assed done just stop reading. It saves us both the pain.

BUT if you notice anymore error, please point it out so i could improve it. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sotam: Yup, more of Sesshy's POV. I know it would appear he's a tad bit OC but I love him anyways. **

**Keepitup2319: Thank you. Im glad you did enjoy the first chapter. Im not entirely sure at first that anyone would find this funny since I tend to be dramatic. :)**

**Taraah36: Waaahh! You think so? That made my day. Yup, the first chapter's all fluffy :)**

**For crazykushina, joys2 and thegirlwholostherway, thanks for the fave and follow. This is barely a fic yet so im grateful for the positive response. :)**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Hairy mess**

**.**

Koga knew better than to complain about his new hairdo. If the lady demands it, then she will have it. He would have no other choice than to sport this new hairstyle for the whole week he'll be staying here in the western kingdom.

Besides, the lady gave him a clean slate after all the stupidity he's done. But this is really bizzare. The townsfolk are throwing him odd looks. He was on his way to one of the barracks when he spotted another with the same updo. A grin found it's way to his mouth. It's good to know he's not the only one. _The more the merrier. _

"Oi, Kohaku!" He drawled out to call the aide's attention. "I guess I'm not the only one who suffered her wrath."

The southron warrior only glared at him and slapped his hand away when he tried to pat down his dark locks.

"How do you find this amusing?" The lad complained. "She's bullying us!"

"Better this than my head on a spike." Koga laughed.

.

"Ne, sister Rin! Stop chasing me around." Shippo complained as he tried to outrun the larger steps of the pregnant princess.

"Then stop running away already." Rin huffed in frustration. "I'm not done with you yet."

"But I want to play outside with the other kids." Shippo answered in retort without throwing her a backward glance.

Shippo was already near the door when it opened revealing Kirara. When Rin spotted the cat, she was grinning like she's lost it. Sensing her evil plans, Kirara growled and shifted forms.

Even the cat doesnt want Rin getting her hands on it. _Sigh_.

Everyone's been avoiding her after the stunt she pulled with Kohaku and Koga. Even her handmaidens were keeping their distance. But she just cant help herself.

Her hands were just itching to touch hair. But nithing seems to appease her new weird fascination on fine locks.

.

Rin gave up on running after Shippo. After all, the little bump she's sporting doesnt warrant her the same degree of movement she used to practice. It would have been easier to catch the little chump if she was as lithe as before. She used to climb trees, rooftops and give chase to the royal guards.

How she missed going out.

Her foot brought her back to their bedchamber. He found herself opening the doors to the balcony. She sat there for a while, looking over the fields from afar, the colorful tops of houses big and small, tiny dots that were the citizens moving about their daily routines, so tiny they looked like ants on an ant hill.

Some of Naraku's minions that escaped and those that survived the encounter were wrecking havoc on the small towns and villages that were to weak to protect themselves. Sesshimarunhad been out for several days now, occassionaly sending ravens to inform her of their progress.

Her musins were put on halt when the orange tinged sky had slowly turned darker, and a few stars had appeared like glitters on a spread sheet.

She had nothing to do again but wait till sleep pulled her. Her hands itching again.

Who should ahe target next?

She was going through list of people she knew when she heard the gallops of horses at the stables. She looked down from the terrace and saw that the royal company has returned.

His silvery long hair had glistened under the dim light of the early evening.

She smiled.

She found her prey. The perfect prey.

.

As they ate supper, Sesshomaru couldnt help but notice his wife kept throwing glances at him. No, more like, she kept staring at his hair.

"Is something on my face?" He inquired.

"Hmn?" She lost her footing. He caught her ogling him. "Uh, nothing. I just missed you, is all." She covered.

"Im glad." He smiled, knowing he was not the only one missing her.

The next minutes were spent in silence as they finished their meal. Sesshomaru carried her back to their room so she need not exert effort in climbing the stairs.

He helped her into her sleeping clothes. He rubbed her now swollen belly gently. It's not really that visible yet, unless she stood on her side. He felt the warmth. The life inside. And he couldnt help but feel happy. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Let's sleep." He was tired and he wanted nothing more but to cuddle in bed with her. Tomorrow's plenty of time to play catch up.

.

It's been hours since they lay down but she lie wide awake, unable to sleep. He couldnt help but feel her stare. She also kept on shifting within his hold. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, question in them.

"Im sorry. Did I wake you?"

"What is it?" They were sleeping together so she should be fast asleep by now.

"I can't sleep." Obviously. "I-." She found she couldnt voice the reason why.

"Tell me." He shifted and laid on his side to better look at her.

She glanced up to him, shyly, cheeks tinged in pink.

"Sesshomaru-" She fidgeted. Clasping her hand infront of his robe. He gave her an encouraging look.

"You said you'd grant me any request." He nodded. " I have one."

He silently hoped it isnt something bizzare and out of this world. Word of Kohaku and Koga's hairdo spread like wild fire. The warriors were talking about it in campfires.

Kohaku sported a mowhawk. Koga lost his tail. Rin cut is short. Very short.

It would be bordering weird if not crazy he could bet on it. What with her growing taste for unusual things.

"I-" When she gathered a few strands of his hair into her fingers, he felt his stomach swirl. Not his beautiful locks.

"Sesshomaru-"

He braced himself for it. He couldnt deny her for what he's worth. He couldnt afford her being upset.

"Can I braid your hair?"

She spoke too fast that he didnt seem to have heard it right. When it dawned on him that his hair was safe, he let out a breath he didnt realize he was holding.

"Ok." He turned and sat up. His back to her.

She hugged him from the back. Telling him she was happy. "Thank you." She whispered.

She let go and she started gathering handfuls of his long hair, expertly twisting it into a work of art.

When she was done she let out a yawn. He laid back and gathered her in his arms. Sesshomaru was about to tease her on the subject but she was already fast asleep, eyes closed, her hand clasped on his now braided hair.

.

He would have been fine with it really. But it didnt end there.

He had to wear his hair like this for an entire week.

It's fine really. He convinced himself. But the retards, Kohaku and Koga, and even Jaken, who only acted as if he wasnt having the best laugh after he shot him a death glare, made this difficult.

"You're whipped." Koga whistled. The bastard find this amusing.

He reached for the ribbon she tied on the end to let his hair loose. But he felt her gaze on him so he decided to shift his new long tail over his shoulder and rested it on one side.

What a mess Sesshomaru thought. _What a hairy mess!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Puppy Love**

.

The best girls are always gonna be the most difficult, so deal with it.

I hate you. Ask her why and she'll hate you even more for pestering her. Dont ask her why and she'll hate you even more for not caring.

Upsetting your woman sucks. But it's when you dont upset her anymore, that's when you know you really have problems.

If you dont understand that pleasing a woman is a full-time job, then you're probably gonna get fired.

He's not doing a particularly great job at being a husband, but he doesnt have his head underwater either.

When Sesshomaru came home he saw his royal aide pacing restlessly outside his work station. The imp was mumbling so fast he couldnt make out anything he was saying.

"Jaken."

The smaller demon almost jumped out of his skin upon hearing his name.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Y-you're back so early."

"Yes."

He was about to head for their bedchamber when the imp blocked his way. "Uh, arent you hungry, master? I'll have the cook prepare something right away!"

"I've eaten."

He took another step but the imp was persistent.

"Out of my way Jaken. I need to talk to my wife."

"Ah! The lady...about that my lord..." Jaken's knees are shaking. His master will surely have his head for this.

"Spit it out Jaken."

"The missus, she's missing. But I've already ordered the men to search for her."He braced himself but nothing happened.

The demon lord walked away as if nothing was wrong. "Call it off."

Sesshomaru knew she was going to pull something like this. So he came prepared.

"Eh? Pardon me, my lord?" Was he having hearing problems now. Is the great lord really serious? "Lord Sesshomaru, she is with child. Are you not worried?"

"She doesnt want to see me right now."

"Don't you want to look for her?"

"She doesnt exactly want to be found."

"Then you know where Rin is my lord?"

"She's fine. No need to fret Jaken."

The aide couldnt help it though. This was the missus they are talking about. She is missing and his stoic master isnt even blinking an eye. What has the world come to?

_"How could he be so certain?"_

.

Rin stomped her way off the bushes and into a small clearing beside the lake. She and her husband had a fight. Okay, she started the fight.

It was such a small thing really, but lately she's developed a knack for making things escalate out of control.

"He didnt even went after me. That idiot!" She sighed in defeat.

"I wont talk to him, he'll see. I wont share beds either!" She counted the ways she planned on getting back at him.

"Well, I'll eat of course." Remembering her condition. "You need all the nutrients to grow big and strong." She talked to the growing being inside of her. Her baby. Their child.

"But your father is really stubborn!" She huffed.

She remembered the look he gave her when she told him she wanted him to stay at the palace.

_"Rin, be reasonable. I am the Lord of this Kingdom. I need to go and oversee things on a regular basis. I cant stay here all day. You know that."_

_"But you have capable men. They report to you everyday."_

_"Is something the matter? Why do you want me to stay at home all of a sudden?" _

_She admits it. She had been really clingy these past few days, even her non-pregnant self would have cringed at the thought. But that'z the thing, she is pregnant and her hormones are all over the place. _

_"I feel lonely."_

_"We eat together. We sleep together. I always come home to you."_

_"You dont allow me to go out anymore."_

_"Your condition is delicate. You're only 2 months into it."_

_"And I dont get to see you as often. We dont even talk."_

_"That's because you're always sleeping in. We're talking now."_

_"I fall asleep waiting for you. Not this kind of talk. "_

_Sesshomaru sighed. _

_He sighed! "You dont get my point at all!" _

_"Rin, calm down."_

_"Just go." She dismissed. _

_"Rin." _

_"Hurry. The others are already waiting for you." She was really upset. _

_"I'll be home before you know it." He promised hoping to ease her ire. _

.

That was unusual. By now, the palace guards would have been all over the region looking for her.

Or he would be looking for her. He'd march up to her all stoic and cold and angry. Like the many times she'd gone against his orders in the past. She smiled at the memory.

But he wont be home till later in the night, so he probably doesnt know she went missing yet. But Jaken would have a fit by now. She giggled at the image of the imp pulling at his non-existent hair.

She was laughing at her mischief when she heard a rustle from behind her. She stood up from where she was seated on the ground, alarmed at the sound.

A rabit had jump out from the grass and ran to the other side of the forest. She heard a low growl next and her heart rate started to increase.

She never heard of wild animals in this part of the palace. But if she were to meet some sort of danger while she was out here, Sesshomaru wont forgive her if anything bad happens to her and their baby.

She picked up a stick from the ground and waited for whatever was behind the bushes. The rustling came closer and closer. She may be pregnant, but she was still Rin, the fierce Sazhada of her village.

She let out a loud sigh of relief when the creature came into view.

A white furry pup.

"Aww...you scared me little fellow." She knelt down and extended her hand, palm open.

The pup came closer and licked her fingers. She giggled. "That's ticklish." She patted and rubbed at the back of its head.

What breed could this one be she wondered. It was clearly a puppy, but it wasnt your average-size pup.

Taking that she wasnt in any kind of peril, she continued to have her solitary walk. The dog at her trail.

"Stop following me around." But the big ball of fur didnt listen.

"Oh alright. But you have to keep up." She couldnt carry the dog. It was rather big for its age. And it looked heavy too.

When she reached the bend where the river met the lake she sat on the lush green grass. The puppy stood at a distance.

She played with the stick she found earlier in front of the dog. It raised its head and looked at her outstretched arm. "Go fetch!" She threw the stick but the pup merely followed it with its gaze.

It looked at her dryly and then sat on the grass. "Lazy mutt." She huffed.

"You remind me of someone." She walked next to the dog and sat beside it. "He too never listens to a thing I say."

"No playing catch for you then." The dog wasnt going to move a muscle. She gave up on the idea of playing catch. She wouldnt be able to keep up anyways, what with the extra weight she had.

"I will tell you a story though." The place hasnt changed even with the years. She smiled at the memory. "On this very spot, is where the younger me met my first love."

She remembered running away from the palace guards when she bumped into Sesshomaru causing him to fall into the water, soaked from head to toe. The scowl he had back then, how his brows scrunched and how vivid his magenta marks were in the bright sunlight.

The dog raised its head as if it understood what she were saying. "But dont tell my dear husband that. He already has an ego the size of this lake."

If he found out he would get all smug about it. And he will bully her to no end.

" It would be our secret, okay?"

.

Sesshomaru cocked a brow. Apparently his beloved wife has a pretty good opinion of him. Lazy? Stubborn? She's one to talk.

He could only shake his head. The little minx is really taking advantage of her pregnancy.

Her first love huh? He couldnt help but smirk.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's getting late, Rin hasnt come back yet." Jaken reminded.

"She'll be back soon."

.

It was getting dark and with her condition, she shouldnt be out in the cold damp air of the evening. Rin decided to call it a day and started to retrace her steps back into the woods.

The pup ran ahead of her, sniffing around as it did. It stopped a few feet from her, growling. When she saw its eyes turn red and bare fangs, she panicked. Even in the dim light she could see it grew in size.

She heard swift movement from the ground so she backed a few steps. The next thing she knew, the dog was in frong of her, a dead snake inbetween its teeth.

.

Rin entered the palace grounds with the dog in tow. Apparently, her husband had returned awhile back and he was already waiting for her in their chambers.

And he didnt even come looking for her? He was really planning on ignoring her. Well, two can play at this game.

"You're sleeping on the other room. This brave little guy will stay with me. He saved me from that mean and dangerous snake while mister husband here was off somewhere." She threw him an annoyed look.

"You sent me away."

"I was thinking of asking Kohaku to find its owner tomorrow." She babbled not listening to a word he said. "To thank them properly."

"I should be rewarded then."

Sesshomaru knelt down and extended an arm. The pup got up and went to him.

"Where are you going little fellow?" She called out when it jumped from her lap.

When she saw the pup run to her husband and turned back into his mokomoko Rin was dumbfounded.

"So, you were saying?" He raised a brow to mock her.

"But, h-how?"

"I'll be sleeping here, that's my reward. As for your punishment..." He walked closer to the bed.

"Punishment?"

"Yes. Punishment. You've been a very bad girl today."

"Eh?" She panicked.

"Lazy?" He climbed and joined her in bed. " I'll show you just how hardworking I am." He pushed her gently on her back and laid her on the bed. He stopped atop her, looming over her.

She blushed scarlet on his implication. "Sesshomaru! You big meanie! You were listening the whole time!"

He captured her lips and drowned out her protests. She could all but respond to the intrusion of his warm tongue and the taste of his soft lips on hers. And get lost in the many sensations his touch leave on her skin.

She struggled to steady her breathing when he broke the passionate kiss. Her eyes glazed over, still reeling from the pleasure he gave her.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." He bent down and whispered in her ear.

She turned even redder, embarassed that her husband knew of her childhood crush. And how those juvenile feelings of deep admiration she had kept for that beautiful boy for so long had blossomed into true love.

His words kept ringing in her head.

_"That cute little girl was my first love too."_


End file.
